Final Fantasy: Spirit Saga
by sailorsiriusstar
Summary: A whole new Final Fantasy has been released! Princess Lili has always been the girl who always wanted to be independent. She wished to explore the world of Chikyu for her own people, but a threat arrives to take her kingdom away. This is her story.


Chapter 1

Junsei-sa City was an ancient city in Yoake. It was gigantic and full of mystery. This is where the story begins. Our heroine stood upon the white marble balcony that leads into her room in the castle. She was indeed a princess of all things and looking down at the busy city. It would have been pitched black that night, but the whole city was lit up due to the Annual Festival of the Stars. The princess watched, putting her hand on the white stone banister, while looking at busy people as they happily enjoyed themselves.

The princess was petite in figure, almost looking fragile herself. She stood only five foot one or so with long, pin straight, raven-black hair. Her royal blue eyes scanned the area for a pathway for escape. Tonight was the perfect night anyways since she could easily slip through the crowd. Her lavender halter dress made of silk lay upon her skin carefully. Lavender silk gloves covered her arms up to her elbows, and she wore high-heeled Greek sandals to match. Her earrings were white silver angel wings, one wing on each ear, which dangled downwards towards the ground. She also had on a black leather choker necklace with another white silver angel wing that lay upon her chest, right on top of her heart. To finish her outfit was a chain crown made with white silver chains, beads, and specially cut diamonds with a representation of each area in Yoake, with Junsei-sa City's charm in the middle of her forehead. Everything on the crown dangled like a chandelier.

The city's pearl white clock tower started to ring. The princess had to act fast since her brother would enter soon, approximately on the eleventh ring. She ran into her room as quickly as she could. Her room was a lavender color as well with white furniture. The floors were a dark purple plush carpet and it muffled the sound of her in her high-heeled shoes. She shuffled over to her closet and threw open the white door. She started to rummage throughout her closet finding a long black cloak with a hood and a small, light blue towel. The princess threw on the cloak, putting the hood part over her head, and took the towel in one of her hands. The cloak was pretty big, making her look like the dark abyss was swallowing her. She took off her gloves and started to twist the towel around into a ropelike fashion.

The princess walked out to the balcony again before looking at the metal rope line leading into the center of the city just a mile off. It was a perfect escape. She has been planning this for about two months or so. There was a huge crowd of people but she didn't care. It would have been easier to blend in with many people than none. The guards wouldn't even catch her with as many people down in the crowds than usual. The princess climbed up onto the banister before standing straight on it. She walked carefully over towards the rope line before wrapping the towel around the rope, and using the two ends of the towel as handles. She wasn't the most graceful thing on the planet, but she was happy that the plan was working so far.

The eleventh bell rung, and her brother came on into her room, letting out a large creaking sound from the doorway. The princess gasped as she snapped her head around to spot her brother walking over towards her. The two looked almost identical, except she was a girl and he was a guy. He was indeed older than her but only about five minutes. He looked around the age of sixteen, just like his little sister, and stood around five foot six with a semi-muscular build. He had messy raven black hair and powerful royal blue eyes compared to his sister's compassionate ones. His clothes were much different too. They looked more like street clothes than something a prince would wear. He wore an open, black leather jacket that had silver buttons, chains, and zippers on them. Her brother also wore a royal blue, button-down shirt underneath of the jacket and baggy black jeans with silver chains that hung downwards towards his right side in a half of a loop. He wore black sneakers as well as a black wing pendant, similar to his sister's, hanging down on a chain on his neck.

Her brother looked around the room before going outside to the balcony. There he saw his sister, standing on the banister with the towel in hand. The princess feared that he was going to stop her. He looked at the princess before asking her in a panicked state, "Lili? What the hell are you doing sis?"

Princess Lili smirks at her brother before readying her position. She smiles happily towards her brother before saying cheerfully, "Running away of course!"

Lili lifts up her feet and she starts to slide down the rope, using the towel as a handle. Her brother rushes over towards the side of the balcony before growling. She was going pretty fast. It took her no time to reach halfway down. Seeing that she was getting away with success, her brother rushes out of the balcony and room quickly. He starts to run down the hallway and down the spiral staircase before reaching one of the castle guards. Her brother was the captain of the royal guards, so they had to listen to him.

This guard, along with the other royal guards, was dressed in shiny silver armor. The guard carried a long spear and was around six feet tall. He also had a muscular build and dull brown eyes. He had to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

Lili's brother tells the guard about her escape from the castle, and that he needs to look for her with the other guards and bring her back. Once her brother finishes, the guard calls for four more guards.

The guards bowed down to him before saying to Lee, "We shall do anything to bring our princess back."

Lili's brother looked concerned now. He crosses his arms before saying, "Just don't hurt her. If you do…you will have to answer to me." The five guards then left swiftly in search to find Princess Lili.

Near the rope line in the middle of the city, another teenaged girl stood in a huge crowd of joyous people. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the festival as they pushed her back and forth within the crowd. She grumbled under her breath as she tried to type on her handheld, aquamarine mini computer as the busy people on the lit up street pushed her around.

This girl had long brunette hair in a ponytail and stood about five foot two. She was a bit on the petite side but also had a rather calm disposition. She also had emerald green eyes that sparkled like real emeralds. The girl wore a gold halter-top with five thick royal blue belts that wrapped around her ribcage like armor would. She also wore a denim blue mini skirt as well as royal blue boots that went up to her knee. Bands were a current theme in the outfit, a gold one wrapped around her thigh and a blue one wrapped around on her upper left arm. She had a gold choker necklace with a blue water drop pendant as well. She also had a pair of long blue gauntlets on her hands and arms. The most unique thing about her was her aquamarine tattoo on her upper left arm of a water drop.

The girl typed on her mini computer with her right hand quickly. Data flew across her screen as she pressed on the tiny buttons in her hand. She analyzed results in an instant, making her one of the only geniuses of the world of Chikyu. She used her mini computer as a cell phone at this very moment. On the other end was a bubbly, high-pitched voice talking to her.

The vivacious voice was a girl only her age speaking, "Sei and I will meet you back at Ki Village alright? Come back safe."

The brunette smiled at her concern before saying calmly, "I will…don't worry."

Once the conversation was over, the girl closed the top part like a laptop, hiding all the keys, and pocketed the small device. She starts to hear a panicked scream from behind her. The brunette turns on the ball of her feet before looking at the rope line. A person in a black cloak was rapidly speeding towards her, using the rope line.

The person yelled towards the other girl quickly, "WATCH OUT!"

It was too late though. The two collided, throwing the black-cloaked girl on top of the brunette. The two fell down to the group hard, creating the sound of a thunderous thump. The cloaked girl helped the brunette up. They both dusted themselves off and the girl noticed a pair of lavender high-heeled shoes underneath the cloak.

Before the brunette could react, the cloaked woman grabbed her wrist and started to drag her along, "Hurry! The guards will come to find me at any second!"

The brunette blinked before following her along now. She recognized the girl's voice in an instant. She smiled before thinking to herself casually, _'Well I guess she trusts me. She will probably be easy to kidnap now. Do you even call it kidnapping when the person wants you to take them?'_ She started to get ahead of the cloaked person before smiling and saying reassuringly, "I have a great place where you can go to! Just follow me alright?"

The cloaked girl nodded before following her, "Thank you very much, Miss."

The two started to run faster then before through the crowd of people. The cloaked girl realized how fast the brunette was going, barely able to keep up with her. As they arrived to a deserted courtyard near the Mori Forest, five castle guards jumped out from nowhere, surrounding the two girls. The brunette girl looked around for an opening but realized quickly there was not one to be found in between the men.

The black-cloaked woman looked at her for a second before asking, "What do we do?"

As the men closed up on them, the girl looked around before thinking to herself, _'What do we do? I can't just jump out of here without her and I don't have my smoke bombs with me…'_

Then a sudden gunshot erupted from the distance. One of the guards dropped down dead. His fatal wound to his head took his breath away, leaving a pool of dark crimson blood erupting from the wound below and on the dead corpse. The guards turned around to see the boy standing there.

He only looked a year older than the two girls who were still in shock. He had jet black, pin straight hair, which was short, but one of the bangs covered his cold unemotional silver left eye. He looked about six foot one but was rather lanky in his build. The boy had a black Armani suit on with a crimson dress shirt underneath with a matching black tie. The black dress shoes matched his almost mistaken hitman look.

He raised his silver handgun and cocked it, ready to fire if the other guards decided to go after the girls again. His silver eyes shifted to the rather familiar looking brunette girl before saying to her quickly, "Go! Get out of here!"

The boy sounded rather demanding. The brunette girl seemed to be in a daze now, trying to point him out. He looked too familiar, "Who are-?"

The boy growled before saying urgently to her, "GO!"

His gun was still pointed as the guarded stood as cold as death itself. The black-cloaked girl grabbed the brunette's wrist before the two slipped away. The boy smirked as he encased himself in a shadow, making him look like the demon he really was.

He pointed the gun at the guards before smirking more, "Your going to have to get through me to get to those girls."

The clock tower bells rang about eleven times before a cell phone started to ring. The boy from before answered as it rang. He leaned up against a trunk of a tree before saying unemotionally, "Ciao."

Another guy approximately sounded two years older answered him. The other guy was much more mature though, since he was much older, "Are you there Demos?"

Demos sighed before closing his eyes. The group he hung out with was much more of a family than he ever had. After about a minute he answered back, "Yeah, I am here."

The guy on the other line sounded relieved, "Good. You have to sneak in and convince the princess to go with you. If she won't go, drag her out of there."

Demos sighed irritatingly before saying to the man, "Why did you pick me for this? This sounds like a job 'Stoner Boy' would enjoy."

The guy on the other line said with confidence, "This is a high profile case, Demos. Many people, including guards and assassins, will be after you. Knowing Nicky, he would get distracted by a simple butterfly."

Demos sighed as he fumbled through his pockets for a cigarette. Once he found one, he snapped his finger, letting a little crimson fire erupt from his finger. He lit the cigarette up and took a drag from it. Many people in the land of Chikyu knew magic, especially at a young age. It wasn't very often that you could find a pure human who couldn't use magic at all.

He smirked as he held the cigarette, "Figures that you need the best on this case. I am on it."

He hung up the phone and finished his cigarette. It dropped from his hand to the ground. The fire went out instantly in a puff of smoke. Demos calmly walked towards the castle and right before he reached it, he sees the princess escape from her window on the rope line.

He watched her glide before muttering underneath his breath, "Fuck…"

Demos ran after her until he got into a massive crowd. He pushed his way through the happy people, trying to get to the girl. He was defiantly getting more and more irritated as the crowd pushed him to and fro. Within a few minutes, he had tracked the princess. He hid stealthily behind a stone gray wall before taking a peek at her. She was with another girl; a familiar looking brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail.

He looked at her thoroughly before thinking in his head, _'Man…She could probably take any guy's breath away looking like that.'_

In his opinion, she was simply amazing. Demos glared at her for a second before saying, "She is too familiar. Where have I seen her?"

The guards surrounded the two girls in an instant. Automatically his gun appeared in his hand, and he cocked it back. It made a clicking sound, and then Demos stared at it for a couple of seconds.

Demos bit his lip before saying to himself, "Why am I so concerned about them? The only person I would be doing this for is probably Nicky."

He heard the brunette and then he puts his fingers on the trigger. In no time at all, he fired, sending a bullet into the guard's skull, leaving the man's body lifeless. The dark crimson blood erupted from his head and ran down towards the ground. Demos could easily hear the guard's last breath as he stepped out. He pointed his gun at the guards but looked towards the girls. He could tell the brunette was in shock but not about the body. It was about him of all things! He got a good look at her face, knowing that he knew her from somewhere, and she knew him, "Go! Get out of here!"

The brunette looked at Demos before asking, "Who are-?"

He growled before saying urgently and interrupting her, "GO!"

Once the princess left with her, Demos's inner demon came out. He gave up on controlling it, smirking and being enshrouded in a shadow, "You have to get through me to get to those girls."

The girl with the brunette hair and the girl in the black cloak came into a dark alleyway. The brunette walked up to a white sheet before pulling it off and revealing an aquamarine motorcycle. She folds the sheet up before putting it away and getting onto the bike happily, swinging her leg over the frame, sitting on the black leather seats. She kicked the stand from underneath it before starting it.

The girl smiled before saying, "Hop aboard!"

The princess swung her leg over the motorcycle before wrapping her arms around her. The two sped off instantly down the street. People ran out of the way as the two traveled along like lightning. Two castle guards then appeared on motorcycles and were speeding up towards them.

The brunette didn't like this so she decides to speed up greatly yelling out, "Hold on!"

The princess grabbed on tighter, and then they headed off into the thick Mori Forest. Behind the motorcycles, two more appeared. The two motorcycles looked exactly like the brunette's except they were a ruby red and a lavender color.

The girl on the ruby red motorcycle had long, straight, red hair that was down to her waist. Her dark green eyes scanned the surroundings as the five foot four woman looked for a chance to strike. The red head had on backwards a red baseball cap on her head with a red denim mini skirt down on her waist. She also wore a white halter-top with a red vest like jacket that zipped up but it was left open at this time. She also wore red, knee-high boots and red gauntlets. A red choker with a flame pendant wrapped around her neck and her flaming orange, red, and yellow colored sword hung down to her side in a red scabbard.

The red head takes out her sword with right hand and started to speed up towards a guard. She slashes open the back tire of the guard's motorcycle. The tire pops, making the guard lose control and fall behind quickly.

The red headed girl cheered before smiling, "In your face!"

The other girl on the other motorcycle looked similar to her but was very different indeed. The girl had the same red hair but her eyes were a light blue color, and she had pointed elf ears. She was around five foot seven with a slender build and pale looking skin. She looked a bit like a china doll would. The girl also had a lavender choker on with a dark purple tornado pendant that wrapped around her neck. This girl also wore light purple gauntlets, light purple high heels, and a long-sleeved lavender minidress. A purple bracer protected her arm when she fired arrows.

The girl in the lavender extended her arm back to grab her golden longbow from the dark purple pouch on her back. At the same time, she gathered one silver arrow. She sets the arrow, takes quick aim, and fires at the guard's back tire. The arrow goes in, making the other guard's tire pop as well. She quickly puts the bow back in her pouch before the two drive over to the brunette.

The red head in red looked at the brunette before smiling, "Back up is here!"

The other red head smiled, "And ready for action."

The brunette girl smiled at the two before nodding quickly, "Lets get to Ki Village now."

Finally the princess reveals herself from the cloak, pulling the hood down. She smiled at the group before nodding, "Lets go before they send another wave of guards to take us down."

Just a little while afterwards, the group arrived in Ki Village after their little driving experience in the Mori Forest.

10


End file.
